Nightmare at Camp Wannaweep
by anycsifan
Summary: Gabriel throws the boys into a bad horror movie. Someone, or something kills of the now collegiate cheer squad. Is it an old enemy or someone new?


Nightmare at Camp Wannaweep

The black 1967 Chevrolets Impala blazed down the desert road at 80 miles an hour. Dean nodded his head as "Eye of the Tiger" played on the radio. He turned his head and saw his brother was still catching up on lost sleep.

The song changed to Asia's "Heat of the Moment" and Sam jolted awake. He looked around with eyes as wide as a deer caught in the head lights. He looked Dean up and down to make sure he was alive and well. The only thing that was off was his questioning look.

"What's up Sammy?"

"That song." Sam continued to look out the windows in a paranoid manner.

"I know it's your favorite, but there's no reason it should snap you out of a dead sleep." Dean kept eying Sam while glancing occasionally at the road.

Sam turned his head to look out the windshield and saw who he was looking for. "DEAN!"

Dean looked out and stomped on the brake pedal and the car stopped two inches from the man in the road. Sam was out of the car first, but waited for his brother before walking towards the man in the road.

"Calvin, Hobbes, how are my two favorite hunters?" The angel smiled at them and spread his arms as he greeted the brothers.

"What do you want Gabriel?" Sam crossed his arms and glared at the less then trustworthy archangel.

"Can't I just say 'hello' to you two chuckle heads without you being suspicious?" Gabriel asked with an air of faked innocence.

Sam and Dean looked at each other and then back at the former trickster. "No."

"Yeah, you're right." He smirked before snapping his fingers. Suddenly the trio was in the woods at night. The only visible light came from the night sky and a far off circle of lamp poles.

"Where are we?" Dean asked as he took in his surroundings.

"That camp over yonder," Gabriel pointed behind him in the direction of the lamp posts. "That's Camp Wannaweep."

"Wow, that's a lame name." Dean said with raised eyebrows.

"Why are we here?" Sam asked more than a little annoyed.

"I realized that you two live in a drawn out horror movie, the only exception is that you often break the rules of most horror movies, both the good and bad ones. The challenge here is that you must follow the rules, which means that you, Dean, will need to act very out of character." Gabriel explained, smirking the entire time.

"What about Sam?" Dean asked, clearly feeling that all of this was stupid and unfair.

"I've already tested and taught Sam a thing or two," he winked at the younger Winchester brother. "Haven't I?"

Sam fought the shiver that tried running through him at the thought of what Gabriel had put him through back when they still thought of him as Loki. "Dean, he's just trying to toy with us like last time. We'll just have to play by his rules," Sam turned to look at the archangel. "Right?"

"Correct Sammy boy. Keep using that brain of yours and you two just might survive this night." He teased before snapping his fingers and disappearing.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean shouted at the spot Gabriel stood seconds ago.

"Come on Dean, if we're going to play his game we need to find out what game it is." Sam nudged his brother and started walking towards the camp.

"Didn't he say we have to survive a horror movie?" Dean asked a few paces behind.

"Yes, but there's a difference between slasher movies and monster movies." Sam answered as he hopped off a bolder.

Dean raised his eyebrows and leaned his head to the side for a split second because he had to admit that his younger brother had a point. "Wait, since when do you watch horror flicks?"

"I don't watch them, but that doesn't mean I don't see patterns and understand the rules." Sam answered cheekily.

The two stayed silent until they reached the camp. There was no one in sight, and they didn't run into anyone on the walk to the center. "We should split up and look around." Dean said as he peered down one of the paths.

"Not a good idea. One of the first rules to surviving any horror movie is to never split up. We are sticking together, and if we find anyone else here we'll need to make sure that no one goes anywhere alone." Sam said.

"Even the bath room?" Dean gave Sam a weird look.

Sam held up a single finger. "Psycho," he put up a second finger. "Friday the 13th," he lowered his hand before walking down the path to his left and gesturing for Dean to follow.

Dean walked next to his brother as they looked through the rest of the camp. They didn't find anyone until they returned to the center just in time to see a bus pull in. As the passengers started exiting the bus in black and red skirts with matching tops Dean almost jumped for joy as he realized what they were. "Cheerleaders Sam, they're cheerleaders."

"Dean, hush. This is a classic horror movie setting." Sam walked to the group of mostly girls as their bus pulled away with his older brother right behind him. "Hello ladies and gentleman."

The squad turned to see who had spoken to them. All of the girls smiled at the two ruggedly handsome men. The girl with long, straight red hair walked forward and held her hand out to Sam. "Hello, I'm Kim, Kim Possible, and we're the Dalton Daredevil cheer squad. The brunette with her arms crossed is Bonnie, the two girls with black hair are Hope and Marcella, the latter is the one with the mole, the red head with the purple headband is Liz, Crystal is the girl with the wavy maroon hair, and the blondes are Tara and Jessica, Tara's is wavy, Jessica's is straight." Kim said as she pointed to each girl in turn.

The blond boy walked up next to Kim. "And I'm Ron Stoppable, Kim's boyfriend and the team mascot." A pink naked mole rat popped his head out of a pocket on the boy's cargo pants. "And this is Rufus."

"Nice to meet you, my name is Sam Winchester, and this is my older brother Dean." Dean waved at the girls and wore charmingly goofy smile. "So what are you doing here?"

"Cheer camp, duh." Bonnie said with an eye roll. "Why are you here?"

"Our car broke down a few miles back and we came down here when we saw the lights," Sam pointed to one of the lamp posts, "and we were hoping to get some help."

"We'd be happy to help you!" The squad said in unison while cheerfully walking over to the brothers.

"Girls, we can help them after we've settled in." Kim said authoritatively. "Now get your bags and find your bunks."

The squad grabbed their belongings and walked off towards the bunk houses.

"Shouldn't we go with them Kim?" Ron asked nervously.

"They'll be fine Ron. I've already told you that the camp is perfectly safe now." Kim insisted. "My dad guaranteed me that the lake is clean, as is the grotto."

"Oooh, still hate that word." Ron cringed.

"What word?" The brothers asked in unison.

"Grotto." Ron and Kim answered.

"Okay Kim, we're all set." Tara said as she and five of the other cheerleaders joined them back at the center of camp.

"Where's Bonnie?" Kim asked when she noticed the snobbish member of the team was missing.

"We haven't seen her since she went into your guys' bunk house." Jessica answered.

"It sounded like she was talking to someone. We thought it was you." Hope added.

"But seeing as you're here and so is your bag, we don't know who she was talking to." Crystal said.

"Alright, well we'd better go see what she's up to. I just hope it isn't Brick again." Kim started walking towards the cabin that she was going to share with Bonnie.

When they reached cabin 9 Sam's and Dean's hunter switch is flipped. The door to the cabin was nearly off its hinges and there were glowing green webbed foot printed leading in and out of the small building. There was another trail, a red one that made the brothers give each other a knowing look.

Dean slowly eased the door open with an ominous creak. He gave Sam and 'stay here while I look' nod before walking in, being careful to avoid the red substance. When he came back to the door he looked to Kim. "This Brick guy, is he an overly muscular blond with pretty boy hair?"

"Yep, that's Brick." Ron answered smile.

"Why?" Kim asked wearily.

"Because who or whatever busted this door stuck a knife in your friend's chest." Dean said.

"Is Bonnie dead too?" Kim asked as she held back the tears that her fellow cheerleaders were letting flow freely.

"It's hard to tell. She's not in the cabin and this trail of blood could be his or hers." Dean answered.

"I say we see where the blood and glowing foot prints take us. Hopefully we'll find your friend unharmed." Sam said before following his plan. As they walked away he whispered to his brother. "Anything else off?"

"Only his pants." Dean answered.

The trail of blood became harder to see as they got further away from the buildings and primary source of light, but at the same time the green prints glowed brighter and were easy to follow. As the group approached the docks Sam could see that the trail led to one of the boats before going off into the woods. When they a few feet away he stopped and put a hand on Dean's shoulder.

"Stay here with them." He quietly crept towards the small boat. When he was close enough to look in he could see the faint silhouette of the girl they were looking for. Sam pulled out his Maglite, having kept it in his pocket to make the green trail easier to follow, and shone to small beam of light on Bonnie. She too had been stabbed, twice, and bled out.

The younger hunter returned to his brother and the cheer squad and delivered the bad news. As most of the team cried Sam and Dean pulled Kim and Ron aside. "Earlier you two were talking as if you had some history with this camp." Dean said.

"I went to summer camp here as a kid. That was the worst summer of my life, and later it came back to haunt me not once, but twice." Ron told them.

"A boy named Gil Moss swam in Lake Wannaweep quite a bit and eventually became mutated due to the polluted water. The first time we ran into him he wanted to mutate all of us, especially Ron. The second time we thought he'd changed. He was back to normal and played mascot for another team, but it turns out he'd found a grotto full of contaminated water with a high concentration of the pollutants and mutated him even more than the time before," Kim explained.

"Wow, and I thought we dealt with freaks." Dean said to his brother.

"Yeah, does this sort of thing happen to you a lot?" Sam asked.

"Well, kinda. No one I've known has ever died before though." Kim answered.

"So, do you think this Gil kid has returned with a vengeance?" Dean asked.

"Yes! He's no longer satisfied with simply mutating us! He wants us all dead!" Ron cried as he looked around them paranoid.

"So not the drama Ron. It can't be Gil. He's two states away at a correctional facility and perfectly human again." Kim said.

"Well if it isn't him, then who else might do this?" Sam asked.

Before Kim could answer Jessica screamed. They all looked to her and she was pointing towards the camp. "Someone or something just ran through the center of camp," she said shakily.

The boys and Kim ran back to camp with the squad not far behind. When they got back to the circle of light there were more foot prints and a small bit of woven leather with metal rings on either end. "It's a key chain." Sam said stating the obvious.

"Just like the once I used to make in arts and crafts." Ron said.

"Why does this thing matter?" Dean asked as he picked it up.

"I always switched places with Gil. He took my swim time while I took his spot in arts and crafts." Ron answered.

"Are we still sure this Gil character isn't the one doing this?" Dean asked.

"I guess it's possible, but unlikely." Kim said.

"Does Gil have any family that might be sore with you?" Sam asked.

"He used to mention having a younger brother, but nothing else." Ron said.

Dean was about to say something but Tara spoke first. "Where are Liz and Jessica?" Everyone looked but the two girls were nowhere to be seen. What was there was a fresh trail of prints and they lead back to the lake. The group of eight ran back to the water and found the girls on one of the docks. It was apparent from their soaking wet appearance that they pair of them had been drowned.

"How could this happen? Why didn't we hear them scream?" Marcella asked to no one in particular.

"Whoever is doing this is obviously very strong, and skilled. It's possible that he knew how to render the girls unconscious and then had the strength hold them underwater despite their struggles." Sam said aloud though he was mostly speaking to himself and his brother.

"We should call the police." Crystal insisted.

"We could, but I'll bet the phone lines have already been cut." Just as Dean said this the lights went out. "And there went the power."

"What about our cell phones?" Hope asked.

Sam pulled his phone from his pocket and flipped it open. "No signal."

"We're all gonna die here!" Tara cried.

"No we're not. Not if we keep calm and stick together. We only have to make it through the night. When the other buses arrive in the morning we'll be safe, but until then we don't split up." Kim said with gentle authority.

The girls nodded their agreement then Kim looked at Sam and Dean. "We're sticking with you. This thing has killed your friends and we don't want any more of you to end up dead. We'll help anyway we can." Sam told her.

She nodded in return before looking at her two dead friends. "What should we do with Jessica and Liz?"

"We should leave them here. The police and CSIs will want things left as they were." Dean answered.

Kim nodded her agreement and gave her friends one last glance before starting the walk back to the now dark camp. The walk was deafeningly silent. The air around them was laden with so much sadness that it seemed as heavy as a pea soup fog. Half-way back to the center Rufus popped his head out of the pocket he'd been occupying and started growling at something behind them.

When Sam and Dean turned around all they saw was a large humanoid silhouette with glowing green eyes carrying away two of the girls. "Kim." They said in unison before dashing after it. They lost sight of the creature not long after seeing it, but by following the trail of gooey green webbed footprints they found it had taken the girls to the showers. The brothers were about to go in to find Marcella and Hope when they heard the distant screams of Tara and Crystal. "Dean, Kim, you two go help them; Ron and I can check in here." They dashed off towards the cries and Sam went in the shower house with Ron right behind him.

They found the pair of girls leaning against a wall with ragged gashes across their throats and "squeeb" written above them in green slime. "It is Gil!" Ron cried before running out.

Sam met him outside after a second. "Mind explaining why?"

"Gil has called me squeeb since our days at camp." Ron whined.

"Okay." Sam said. "We should go tell the other two." When Ron nodded they started off towards the bunk houses.

The two pairs ended up meeting half way. "Crystal and Tara both had their throats slashed, and they weren't clean cuts. Looked more like claws." Dean told them.

"Same with Marcella and Hope, plus the word 'squeeb' was written on the wall above them." Sam said.

"Still think it isn't Gil?" Ron asked Kim.

"Oh I'm convinced, but how do we catch him?" Kim asked.

"What makes you think you're the one that will be doing the catching?" A gurgley voice asked from the darkness.

"You're out numbered Gil, and it wouldn't be the first time we've caught you." Kim answered as the four of them tried to spot the source of the voice.

"I'll give you this Miss Possible, you're right in saying I'm out numbered, not that it matters, but you're wrong about the rest. You've never caught me before because I'm not Gil," the power came back on and a humanoid figure was walking to the middle of the circle of lamp posts. "I am Fin Moss, Gil's younger brother. The boy that was unable to his brother for most of his life thanks to you two." He looked at the Winchesters. "I have nothing against you two, there are two gas cans and a tool box next to cabin 13. Get out of here while you've got the chance."

The brothers looked at each other. Dean winked and Sam nodded. The elder leaned in between their new friends and whispered. "Trust us, keep him in that ring. We'll be back."

Kim gave a barely noticeable nod and ran at Fin while the hunters went to retrieve what had been laid out for them. Ron ran behind his girlfriend. When they reached Fin the fighting started. Kim easily dodged his swings and dealt a few blows. Ron did his best to be a distraction.

While the three of them fought Sam and Dean returned with the gas canisters and began pouring it around the circle, being careful not to be seen by Fin. When they were finished Dean pulled Ron out and Sam gestured for Kim to move out. When she was clear they tossed a fishing net that they'd gotten from the supply cabin over Fin and dragged him out before lighting the gas.

As they tied Fin's arms and legs Ron looked at the fire and gave the brothers an odd look. "If you weren't going to trap him in there why did you that?"

"We noticed lights across the lake and wanted to signal them." Dean answered.

"And fire tends to draw attention whether they see it or the smoke first. Then they'll call the police for us and we won't have to wait here until morning with fish boy." Sam continued.

All of a sudden Sam and Dean were back on the desert road standing in front of Gabriel.

"Well done boys," he applauded. "You were able to survive and didn't break the rules like the other girls. Okay, I can't say you didn't break any rules; you did break two, though one was handled well so it's forgotten. The other is hard to figure out, and considering I like you two chuckle heads I'll let it pass."

"We followed all the rules you dick." Dean said with a growl.

"And the only rule that I saw broken was don't have sex." Sam said.

"Wrong on both counts. The rule you broke was that you should always stay away from campsites, especially when they have a bad reputation. You should've split the second you saw Ron acting nervous and heard that a lake and grotto needed cleaning. Yes, rule numero uno was broken, but it was not the only one the girls, and the jock, were in violation of. Blondes rarely survive horror movies. Ron did due to his personal connection with the killer. The same goes for those of a minority race, like in the cases of Marcella, Hope, and Crystal. Bonnie also fits in that category, not to mention the bitch or jerk tends to die." Gabriel explained

"What about Liz?" Sam asked.

"You mean you didn't smell the alcohol on her breath? She'd been taking sips of a wine cooler on the bus," he answered.

"What was the whole point of this?" Dean asked more than a little agitated.

"At first it was just for fun, considering none of it was real, but then I like watching you two work and get more involved. I also learned that you can solve a monster problem without killing it. I'm impressed boys." The angel smiled. "Well, that's it for now. Calvin, Hobbes, I'll catch you two on the flip side." With a snap of his fingers he disappeared.

"Man that guy's annoying, and twisted." Sam said as he walked to the passenger's side of the Impala.

"Remind me why we haven't ganked him yet." Dean asked as he climbed into his car.

"Because he's not asshole like most of the angels we've met." Sam answered as he closed the door.

"Whatever," was Dean's only response as he sped down the road.


End file.
